A Disaster's Aftermath
by AlienGuy02
Summary: A Digimon who goes by the name Fuegomon reflects on a friendship cut short by his younger and psychotic clone brother, BlackFuegomon.


He felt like the most miserable being in existence right now.

So cold.

So alone.

So sad.

He just lay there in the winter landscape, tears forcing themselves out of his golden serpentine eyes. His yellow scales couldn't seem shiny without the sun's radiant glow, and his black horns have just recently been damaged whilst fighting a losing battle against his younger clone brother. One of his three-toed legs was oozing data, due to being heavily clawed in the fight. There were bruises on his four-fingered arms. Major bruises.

Each digit of his had short, yet very potent claws. A pendant shaped like a small fireball was adorning his neck and accompanied the black scales on his chest, which migrated down to his belly. A heavy and solid spiked growth, much like from a morning star, sprouted from the tip of his golden tail. His somewhat-toned body looked in very bad shape, as it was clad in cuts and bruises and a few other types of temporary injuries.

His data and tears were staining the snow around the now helpless Digimon. He wasn't crying out of pain... Well actually, he was, but not physical pain. Mental, emotional pain.

-FLASHBACK-

He had just made a new friend, a Patamon. They had very good times albeit the friendship was cut short. Because HE appeared.

His younger brother, which looked exactly like him, except with all black scales, blood red serpentine eyes, and a snowflake pendant which had a cleverly hidden upside-down cross on it, came running out of what seemed like nowhere, and struck the yellow lizard aside.

The Patamon was angered at this, and charged up for a Boom Bubble attack to hit this black lizard with, but while he was inflated with the projectile, the black Digimon held the Patamon's mouth shut, making him unable to shoot the Boom Bubble out. The Patamon squirmed and made short "mmphs", but almost as soon as the corrupted Digimon bared his fangs, he started making muffled screams as his pupils shrunk and he thrashed about, trying to get free, but it was futile. This was his last moment.

The lizard bit down into the inflated Patamon, and because of that, the poor Digital Monster exploded into bits and pieces of data with a loud "POW!". The older lizard couldn't believe what he just saw! That was just way too awful!

The black lizard then looked to the other with a menacing expression. Before they broke out into a fight, he muttered to the yellow one "Such a nice way to get murdered, eh Fuegomon?". The yellow one was Fuegomon, which obviously meant that the black one was, of course, BlackFuegomon. After the horrific fight, Fuegomon was forced into the real world.

-END FLASHBACK-

BlackFuegomon... Just what was the real purpose of the two fighting a fatal feud instead of just being happy together, like siblings should be? Why would BlackFuegomon want to kill seemingly everything just to get to Fuegomon, even though it wasn't really necessary?  
Why was he so...psychotic?

Then the answer to that last question hit him like a bullet to the face. Of course.  
Although he was very kind and good-natured, there was this...other side to him. Drag it out, and face the consequences, because he grows psychotic when provoked. When BlackFuegomon was created, a copy of that part of his mind must have been in the DNA that made his younger brother.

Although it seemed impossible for him to get anymore depressed, he did, which led to more tears. What did he do to deserve this? What was the point of making friends if all of them were somehow separated from him by BlackFuegomon? Why did he even bother to live?

...

Because that was in his personality, and because he shouldn't give up on life so easily,  
no matter how much pain came his way. Somehow, someday he'd find a way to make it all go away, a solution to bringing them together as siblings that loved each other instead of one wanting to kill the other. But the only way that would happen is if Fuegomon stayed strong and never gave up, no matter what.

Slowly, he got up on his feet and started limping somewhere else. His mind was set, and he was completely focused on making his and others' futures better if it was the last thing he did. Plus, hopefully he'd get a girlfriend, and would be able to have offspring with him. Those would be the happiest days of his life.

He's seen others with kids, and he always wondered what it'd be like to be a father himself. He anticipated it would be a very heartwarming experience.

But he set aside that thought for now. He first needed to make things right. 


End file.
